There are various structures for an on-vehicle electrical junction box. For example, an electrical junction box 301 shown in FIG. 3 includes: a case main body 302 of which a lower surface 302a is provided with a wire receiver 305 for receiving an end of an electric wire 304, and of which an upper surface 302b is provided with a component attachment to which a relay or a fuse is attached; a lower cover 303 for covering the lower surface 302a; and an upper cover (not shown) for covering the upper surface 302b. The electric wire 304 is routed between the lower surface 302a and the lower cover 303.
A notch 335 is provided on a peripheral wall of the lower cover 303. The case main body 302 is provided with a projecting piece 325 positioned in the notch 335 and composing a wire outlet together with the notch 335. Further, the electric wire 304 of which end is received in the wire receiver 305 is routed between the lower surface 302a and the lower cover 303, and guided out through the wire outlet.
In such an electrical junction box 301, when the lower cover 303 is attached to the case main body 302, there is a fear that the electric wire 304 may be bitten between the case main body 302 and the lower cover 303. Further, a portion C surrounded by dot line in FIG. 3 is a place where the case main body 302 is bent at a right angle, and the electric wire 304 is subject to be bitten at this place.
For preventing the electric wire from being bitten, in PTL 1, a wire biting prevention structure is proposed in which before the lower cover is attached to the case main body, the electric wire is pushed toward the case main body using an arch-shaped wire bundling member, and in this condition, the lower cover is attached to the case main body.
Further, for preventing the electric wire from being bitten, in PTL 2, a wire biting prevention structure is proposed in which prevention walls are projected from both sidewalls of the case main body for preventing the electric wire from being extruded out from both sidewalls.